Prophecies?
by Lanternwriter
Summary: Just a quick oneshot: The Ambassador and a band of heroes have been assembled in one spot, for one purpose, hear their future!


**A brief oneshot, set many many years in future. Please review!**

**_A long time from now, in pocket dimension far far away..._**

They sat there, laughing, crying, talking, debating, theorizing, just like they used to. The Ambassador, The Corrector, The Repair Man, The Healer, and The Saver, I'll admit not the most creative titles for a group of heroes, but they had become legendary.

The five of them, known across the multiverse, had saved it countless times. But they gathered here today, because they had all received a mysterious psychic message.

"Was it Grim? Is he in trouble again? Did Boogey manage to trap him?" Said the Healer.

"No, Grim was never one for psychic messages, he'd sooner send a demon. And if he were in trouble Mini and Junior would have came to us by now." Replied The Ambassador.

"Was it her Majesty? Contacting us from one of her shrines?" Said The Repair Man, stroking his chin.

"No, we would have sense the magical aura of her presence." Replied The Corrector.

"Well whoever it is they better hurry up. I've got places to be." Griped the Saver.

"Just hold your horses, whoever sent this message is very powerful. It would do us well to wait for them." Said The Ambassador

The group sat there for the longest time, waiting, discussing, trying to figure out who assembled them and why.

"You know, it's been millennia since we all came together, perhaps that's the point of all this, to bring us together. They couldn't come right out and asked because we'd have said no." The Repair Man theorized.

"No. No creature in all of reality can access the pocket dimension besides us. Whoever this is obviously can. So either it was one of us, or..." The Healers voice trailed of.

"Or something powerful brought us here, something very powerful. But what? And why does anybody care enough to do this? What's their angle?" The Saver wondered.

"I bet it was you," The Corrector pointed at The Ambassador, "you brought us here to reconnect us, to try and make us into a team again. Always trying to be the leader, even when we make it plain as day nobody wants you in charge. Just because you have a little more power than the rest of us doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want." The Corrector sneered. The Ambassador got angry.

"How dare you speak to me in that way! This event was not my doing, but even if it had been that gives you no right to treat me with disrespect! I am the grand high Reality Lord, the Master of the Multiverse! And you would all do well to remember that I am your leader for a reason!" The Corrector gave him a dirty look.

"Oh shut up! We've followed you for eons! And where has that gotten us?" The Corrector shouted, standing up, to which The Ambassador did the same.

"What do you mean? You've spent the last several eons doing whatever you pleased! And all any of us do is help people! But if you all of the sudden have some desperate need to prove your superiority, then bring it on young lady, because I've been itching to teach someone a lesson! But just remember who your dealing with!" The Ambassador fumed.

"Oh will you two give it a rest! Your both powerful, The Ambassador more so, he's our leader, you don't like it? Too bad!" The Repair Man said, attempting to end the disagreement.

"You know what Repair Man? You've been nothing but a whiny spineless suck up since you got these powers!"

"I'm not sucking up, I'm trying to keep you guys from ripping hole in the reality continuum!" Repair Man corrected.

"And I appreciate that Repair Man, but I'd stop her long before it got that far."

"Oh yeah Ambassador? Well why don't you pro-" but before Corrector could finish everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room as communication portals began to open. As the portals stabilized the beings on the other ends became visible, the first was the Oracle of Delphi, followed by Madame Xanadu, and ended with Professor Trelawney.

They then began spewing prophecies and the like,

_"The time will come for the heroes five,_

_The world shall prosper and reality will thrive._

_But duty will call for one last crusade,_

_All of the fives power and their allies aid._

_And when all is done and the world is saved,_

_One last order will be given to the five heroes so brave._

_To give it all up and relinquish the helm,_

_And return for all eternity to each ones home realm."_

Once they had finished The Ambassador turned to Madame Xanadu.

"Xanadu! What is this about? Why have you called us here?"

"To foretell the end."

"The end? End of what? Time? Space? Been there, done that."

"No, the end of you. The end of the Reality Lords!"

**Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Please review **


End file.
